Movable warning lights have been widely used to provide warning indications, especially at construction sites. Conventionally, a warning light is provided with a heavy base to be placed on for example ground on which an elongated post is fixed to support on the top end of the post a lamp or other light source. An example of the conventional warning light is illustrated in FIG. 8 of the accompanying drawings wherein a base 3 in the form of a casing is provided. An elongated post 2 is fixed to the base 3 to support on the top end thereof a lamp or light source 1. A battery set, shown at phantom line in FIG. 8, is received and held within the base 3 to power the lamp 1 through electrical wire which is usually located outside the post 2. The battery set also serves as a weight to lower the center of gravity of the warning light.
Such a conventional warning light has several disadvantages. For example, the base 3 has a very limited bottom area which makes the overall structure very instable for the center of gravity of the warning light is very easy to fall out of the bottom area and thus leading in tip of the warning light. Further, the conventional warning light is not provided with a collapsible structure so that it occupies a large stowing space when not in use.
Thus, it is desirable to have a warning light which has a collapsible frame structure for space saving in storage and an enlarged bottom area for gravitational stability.